


Prepare for War

by lilacsigil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Latin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil





	Prepare for War

The wars Lily had read about didn’t happen like this. Intellectually, she knew people all over the world lived in fear every day. In Sunday School, before everything changed, she had put her pennies in the collection tray to help them.

She had never expected her friends and family to be the soldiers, to be the woman preparing herself for the knock on the door. There was no declaration of hostilities, no army, no battlefield to mark on the map.

The war was in her home, in her body. There was no civil way forward.

Si vis pacem, para bellum.

 

(Translation: If you want peace, prepare for war. Vegetius, Roman military writer, CE 379-95)


End file.
